Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Defenders of Music
by TheBassetHound
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. Eli is part of a world that isn't very nice to him. But one day, when Eli is walking home from school, strange things happen and Eli ends up in a different world entirely. Follow him on his journey to save the very thing he loves most: music.


Songs referenced within this chaper - Catch You by Kill Paris

_I am limited to the songs I know. My Spotify is Carlthechimchar, most of the songs used will be in the playlist "Songs for me."_

_/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/_

"Aah!" I hear a shout, muffled by unconsciousness. "Are you okay!?" The voice continues, frantic. Sounds of... ocean waves and leaves rustling in the wind make themselves clear to my ears. "Wake up!" I hear the voice again, close now, as if whoever it belongs to is right over me. Slowly, I gather the strength to open my eyes.

What I see startles me so much, a yelp of surprise escapes me. Standing over me is a... Fox-like creature with creamy fur. Large ears stuck out of her head, edged in a slightly lighter color. That's an... Eevee, right?

What is this?

The Eevee jumps and takes a step back. "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

I get up. To my surprise, I'm only slightly taller than her. That should've been my first clue.

"Are you okay?" She asks, a worried expression on her face.

I shrug, not sure how to respond.

"I'm Cream. I found you lying here in the sand, fainted," The Eevee continues. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you? I mean, you look like a normal Riolu, but you're the color of gold."

"Riolu? No, I'm a human..." I mutter, looking down at myself subconsciously.

My mind, upon processing the image, zeroes any other senseful reception I'd otherwise be getting. The Eevee - Cream - is right. I'm no longer a human. I've become a Riolu. A shiny Riolu. I stiffen and a small yelp of surprise escapes me. How had I not noticed that before now?

"Humans don't exist..." I barely hear Cream say.

Millions of questions race through my head. Everything's... Different. I don't know where I am, what happened that would cause this, I can't remember anything besides being hit by a car. And pain. Lots of pain. Then... Nothing. Did I die? No... That can't be... My heartbeat quickens. My eyes widen. Unable to comprehend what is happening, my brain shuts itself down. I fall with a thump to the sand, unconscious.

_Wow, what a dream that was,_ I think, coming to my senses. I open my eyes to a wooden roof - a small one, that is. I sit up. The first thing I realize is that I'm behind wooden bars. Not exactly what I wanted to wake up to... The second thing is that there's something furry next to me. I turn to see... Cream. The Eevee. The Pokemon. Oh, no. I stare at the moonlit road behind, despair on my face. I bring my hand to my face.

I'm still a Riolu.

I start to panic. This isn't a dream. I'm trapped in this cage, being pulled down a cobblestone road by a Rapidash.

I feel Cream shift, probably waking up. I turn to watch her, a creature that used only to exist in a game. She looks around, eyes widening. "Aah! What's going on?" She exclaims.

"Ah, you're awake." I hear the Rapidash say, male voice accent-heavy. "You see, I caught you. The king will pay me much for the both of you..."

Amazing. Just amazing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear a bouncy beat and a... 70s sounding synth. Odd. And a sample of some kind of other noise I can't identify. The sound evolves slowly before going into a phased part, drums swirling around in my head. An stringed instrument joins in, and the song repeats itself...

I feel power flow into my arms and... paws. The intensity rises and pulses with each beat. Suddenly a new, louder drum layer begins, opposite to the old one. I feel the power come to a climax. A white glow falls over the floor as the original themes stop and a powerful, syncopated beat drops. I feel my paws practically bursting with power every beat. I stare down to see them glowing white-hot, but I don't feel a thing. I wave them around - and the bars in front of them practically melt. I turn around to see Cream staring incredulously at me. I turn back to the hole I accidentally created and hopped out, rolling off the side of the road into a bush.

What just happened?

That song, I know it. From somewhere. Did I listen to that when I was a human? I listen to the swung beats and funky rhythm patterns. I kind of like it.

But no, now isn't the time to think. Now is the time to run. I turn around to see Cream climb out of the cage and land gingerly on her four feet. We turn towards the Rapidash at the same time to see him slip from his harness and turn around. His fiery mane illuminates his scowling face.

We're dead. There's no way we run from a horse!

I turn around and dash for the road, just behind Cream. I feel the power in my fists recede, the chorus coming to an end. But the cool electronic song doesn't stop, it goes into another verse - I stop focusing on the music and start focusing on getting the heck out of there.

I hear the clicking of hooves on the stone getting ever closer. I lean forward, forcing my powerful new legs to run faster. Suddenly, my hands heat up again. I stumble and fall to the ground, startled. No time to think about what I'm doing, I get up and turn around to face the Rapidash, taking a natural defensive stance. There's no way I stand any chance against an actual opponent, especially when I have no experience in battle, or even as a Pokemon in general. Lucky for me, the song's intensity is building. I decide... I decide that it's time to stick up for myself. Especially now that I have the power to do so. With a burst of confidence, I quickly step in and swing for the Rapidash's face, landing a blow in time with the music. Immediately after I recede out of range, watching the now enraged Pokemon open its mouth.

What happens next is out of my plans. A stream of hot flame shoots from his mouth. I get away, barely scathed, the fire licking my shoulder. I swing for another attack, striking the Rapidash in the stomach. But the horse is too fast, blasting me with a fireball.

The fire hurts, but not in a normal way. It saps my strength. I struggle to get out of the way of another wave of flame, just barely flopping out of the way.

Then I look to see Cream leap over me and tackle the Rapidash. She lands on her feet and the Rapidash falls on his side. I watch him for a bit, not noticing the music coming to an end. The Rapidash doesn't get up.

I turn to Cream to find her staring at the fallen Pokemon.

"I've never defeated any Rapidash..." She says. "I wonder why the king wanted me..."

I sit down on the cobblestone road, grateful for the rest. That gives my mind time to think about the bunch of factors have just been added to my situation. What did I do? As a Pokemon, I should be able to use Pokemon moves... But as far as I know, music based attacks aren't supposed to be used by a Riolu.

Cream snaps me out of my thoughts. "How did you learn that? I haven't seen anything like it, a Riolu that can attack with music. What's your name?"

She talks so fast I have trouble making the words out. "Eli," I tell her.

"Eli..." Cream repeats, slower now. "You're an amazing battler."

What? I feel blood rush to my cheeks. Maybe my new fur will cover it... "Thanks," I say simply.

"So, Eli, where are you from? And what were you doing knocked out on Shellos Beach?"

Of all the questions she could have asked... I frown, sifting through my memories. But the only thing I remember of my human life was... dying. "...I don't know," I tell her, frown deepening.

"What?"

"I - I've never been here before." I say, mind racing to come up with a liable explanation, but there is none.

"I don't recognize this place either... Ugh, I hope I can find my way home..."

I try to think of my home, the one I'll probably never see again. I lay all the way down and stare blankly at the starry sky. I notice that there's a second moon just peeking out from behind the first, shining just as bright. It's odd, but pretty. Prettier than the smoggy weather I was used to at home...

I hear Cream pad over to me. "What's wrong?" She asks concernedly.

"I'm not supposed to be here..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to be dead..."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, as a human, I got hit, and I died in the snow. Then I wake up here as a Riolu..."

"..." The little Eevee looks up, contemplating what I'd just said. "So... You were a human before?"

I nod.

"And... You died..."

"Y-yes... I can't remember anything besides that."

"Maybe that's why you're yellow instead of blue..." Cream says.

A moment of silence passes, each of us in thought. Maybe... Does my being a human have something to do with my abilities?

"You should probably come try and find my home with me, unless you have somewhere to stay," Cream suggests.

That's unexpected, given that she barely even knows me. Especially with the kidnapping that just happened. Shouldn't she be a bit careful? "You'd do that?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure! I don't think I would have been able to get out of that cage on my own, and you helped me defeat that Rapdash!" She says enthusiastically.

"...Thank you."

"Sure! But before I can find my house, I have to know where we are. This road must lead to something..."

_Sorry for abrupt ending. Please critique, I know I need to improve._


End file.
